The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to profiling a computer program.
Typically, computer programs are analyzed using statistical profiling. For example, execution of the computer program is sampled at a regular predetermined interval by sampling the program counter of the processor. The sampling information is saved, and after several samples are accumulated, a summary of where the program is spending time is determined.